1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to exercise equipment, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved exercise apparatus particularly arranged for use by children and individuals of lesser physical stature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise apparatus for use by individuals in a variety of applications is known in the prior art. The prior devices has typically required the use of a myriad of equipment to accommodate various sporting activities. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,793 to Harwick wherein a framework mounts a reciprocatable weight lifting plate set with a tension line mounted thereto, with the tension line wound through a series of pulleys to enable lifting of the weight set upon a like movement of the line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,461 to Desjardins sets forth a weight lifting station including a multi-station configurational framework with a plurality of rectilinear cages connected in abutting back-to-back relationship, with a horizontal bench press and an angularly oriented bench press adjustably mounted to each of the respective rectilinear cages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,437 to Lapceivic provides a weight lifting apparatus with a rectilinear cage mounting a bar therewithin, with an "L" shaped framework mounted to the rectilinear framework for reciprocating the bar, with weighted stations securable relative to the bar for providing resistance during a weight lifting event.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,594 to Schleffendorf wherein a stack of weights includes a plurality of pulleys at its upper end with the pulleys cooperative with further pulleys, wherein two resistance devices are utilized, with the first device causing a varying movement of the second device, and the second device dampening movement of the first device, whereby different resistance curves can be obtained by changing the initial resistance of the second device thereby changing the degree of interconnection within a first and second resistance device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,100 to DuBuy wherein an apparatus for exercising of arm muscles of an individual includes a plurality of pivotal shafts mounted adjacent a support plate positioned between the shafts, wherein the shafts are mounted on a base and rotatable about their longitudinal axis, wherin hand grips are provided to enable torquing of the shafts about their axes.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved exercising apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use and particular application to children and the like enabling a variety of sporting events to be accommodating by the apparatus.